Mobile Suit Gundam: The Battle for Felinae
by jaegen
Summary: An OAV to my Koneko story, some 2000 years in the future a war starts between the Felinaeins(cat-people) and the Terran Republic


****

Mobile Guardian Gundam: The Battle for Felinae

Intro  
Three years ago an ambassador of the Felinaeins met with the leaders of the Terran Republic. Their quest, recognition of the Felinaein race as its own species, and an uncolonized planet for their homeworld. The result, "Your race was created by humans as an genetics experiment, and as such you are and always will be a mere sub-species of human." This was the final straw for the Felinaeins. They began to gather their populations in remote regions of the galaxy. They put their best scientists to work and began to mobilize as much resources as they could. Within a year they began producing their own ships and mobile suits. Their technology and skill was decades ahead of Terrans. The ships possessed the ability to exceed the laws of physics, making them much faster then Terrans. Also, their first mobile suit was _alive_. An organic mobile suit, capable of regenerating its living parts. Ten months after their first ships and mobile suits had been completed, they had built a full-scale navy. With the _Hellcat_ class battle carrier and their _Cattana_ mobile suits as their backbone, they declared war on the Republic. The first battle of the war, two Felinaein light cruisers with thirty Cattanas were ambushed by a large Terran fleet. The end result, 2 Cattanas lost and the cruisers undamaged. Unfortunately, the battle was a fluke. Over the next two months the Felinaein fleet was decimated. Even with their great technological superiority, the humans just outnumbered them too greatly. Desperate, a plan was launched to create the most advanced and powerful mobile suit ever conceived. And so, what was left of the Felinaein navy disappeared into the shadows. They weren't heard from again in more then a year. Then they returned in full force. Upgraded ships, new types of _Cattanas_, and something else, a Gundam appeared in the battles. Nothing was thought of it at first, what could one mobile suit do. Then the unprecedented happened, the one Gundam single handedly destroyed an entire battle fleet of over fifty ships and hundreds of mobile suits. The name _Catalyst_ quickly became the most feared word in the galaxy. A mobile suit that had the ability to break the laws of physics had been built. A mobile suit that could manipulate time, space, energy, in a way no one thought was possible. Some believe the Felinaeins had created an incarnation of God. For the duration of the war, the Felinaeins not in the military had fled to a planet in the outer rim of the galaxy. The planet was friendly towards them, but it was still a human controlled planet. They wanted their own world, a place they could call home. They set their sights on a newly discovered planet, uncolonized and rich in natural resources. Ninety percent of the Felinaein fleet mobilized to take the planet, but _Catalyst_ was no were to be found. No one knew were it would go after a battle, but they were confident it would show up when it was needed. And now, the fate of their entire civilization rested on this mission. The fate of the mission rested on the shoulders of a sixteen-year-old girl with god-like psychic powers, and the god-like Gundam she piloted. 

Part 1

A small dagger shaped craft race by a small moon at incredible speed. The ship was being chased by a large battle ship, bombarding it with beam fire. On the bridge of the tiny ship, it's neko-jin crew worked furiously to ensure their survival. A direct hit shook the craft violently, and the holographic displays flickered.

"Captain," one of the officers said. "That was a direct hit, aft shields down to sixty-five percent."

The captain's cat ears folded back and his pointed teeth shown. 

"Put all power to the engines, we can easily outrun that thing. Once we're out of the gravity well we can use the hyperdive."

"Yes sir." The young girl replied. 

"Captain, two cruisers detected from the other side of the moon!" Another voice yelled. 

"Any mobile suits?"

"15 Starcraft suits."

"Turn 87 degrees starboard, arm the disruptors and AMD system."

The three human ships fired at the craft from both sides, tearing its shields down. A double heavy artillery shot blasted the ship's hull sending large chunks of metal into space.

"Captain, the displacement drive is damaged. We're cruising on inertia only." The crew looked toward the captain hoping for a solution. He sat quiet for several seconds, thinking what to do.

"Open a comm. link to central command." 

"Yes sir." The comm. officer obeyed and a projection of a tall looking catguy appeared.

"Admiral, our ship's dead in the water. We're uploading the data on the Terrain fleet placement now." He motioned to the comm. officer. 

"Good work, we'll send reinforcements immediately." The hologram said.

"It's too late for that." He replied running his fingers through his hair. He looked to one of the other officers.

"Arm the self-destruct system, thirty seconds."

"Yes... sir." The officer replied quietly. He looked back to the hologram.

"I pray the actual mission goes better than this."

The admiral watched as the hologram of the captain suddenly clicked off. He looked to the operations officer of the station.

"They're gone sir." He sighed deeply, his black puma ears sinking down. He turned and walked to his comm. officer.

"Did we get the fleet data?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm decoding it now."

"What are we dealing with?"

"Some thirty ships, and more then three thousand mobile suits between them."

"What's the status of our fleet?"

"Twenty-two ships and nine hundred Cattanas, about ninety percent of our total navy."

"Looks pretty hopeless doesn't it? What they have at the planet is only a small fraction of the Terran Navy."

"Let's hope that the Catalyst comes through for us."

"I have a hard time putting my faith in something no one can even find between battles, but then again, it is our only hope."

Part 2

A small girl sat in total darkness. She was very young and had no clothes. Her long green hair was draped over her eyes, and her same color tail wrapped around her waist. Her hand and feet were cat paws with fur coming up to her ankles and wrists. She was terrified, and even with her acute night vision couldn't see anything. She could her voices around her, but couldn't find their origins.

"You can't possibly expect to use her... she's _too_ feral."

"Even so, her mental capability exceeds anything we've ever seen. Given the proper training and mental conditioning, she will be perfect."

"Hardly, at twelve years old she can't even speak beyond meowing. Her doesn't have proper hands or feet, and can't even stand bipedal. How do you expect her to be of any use?"

"As you know we are going to war with the humans. Even if the Cattanas and the new ships exceed our expectations, it's unlikely we can win. She will be kept as a last resort should all else fail."

"She's worthless!" That made the girl cringe. "No matter what your tests show, her natural intelligence and thought processes are too primitive to utilize her power!"

"We can correct that though mental conditioning and gene therapy. If the fleets fail, which in all probability they will, she will be our only hope."

She could see them now. One of them walked over to her, and lifted her from the ground by her hair. She squirmed and fought to get out of his grip. She started crying out of fear and pain.

"So, you think _this_ is our guiding hope."

"Yes, I do."

He dropped her to the ground. She covered her eyes with her paws and continued to cry.

"Why are you crying?" Came a warm and gentle voice. She opened her eyes, and could see that her paws were now fur-covered fingers. She turned toward the direction the voice was coming from. She saw a man with long red hair and a cross-shaped scar on his cheek kneeling next to her. She immediately jumped and tried to cover herself. She noticed that she wasn't naked anymore, but wearing her bioenginered body armor. The man smiled.

"You do not need to be afraid of me. I won't hurt you that I won't."

She threw her arms around him and started crying again.

"Please don't leave me, I don't want to be alone." She said through her tears.

Kimi's eyes snapped open. She looked around for a moment before realizing where she was, back in the cockpit of her Gundam. A disappointed look crossed her face as she thought about the dream. She sighed deeply and bubbles rose from her mouth.

"Damn the twenty-first century and its anime." She said to herself. She stretched out, seemingly suspended in zero gravity. She shook her head, and her hair floated wildly.

"Stupid gel crap." She paused for a moment, sensing something. "Computer, system status."

__

"All systems operational. No damage present. Main power reserves at thirty-four percent. Primary backup reserves at one hundred percent..."

"That's enough." She snapped. "Do we have enough power for a long-range hyperjump?"

"Affirmative, power necessary for a five hundred light year jump is..."

"Shut up." She sensed something again, this time stronger. She flipped around, the gigantic mech mimicking her moves perfectly. The space in front of her tore open as a massive ship gated out of hyperspace. Mobile suits surrounded it, and almost immediately they all began firing at her. The mech put its arms up in a defensive position. The stars in the background began to move and change shape. The very fabric of space changed shape around the mech. All of the fire from the ship and mobile suits deflected harmlessly around it. It then brought its arms inward toward its chest, and bands of blue glow stretched across its arms and legs. It swung its arms straight out to the side and dozens of blue energy beams shot from it. The beams curved toward the mobile suits, each one piercing their target's cockpit. Kimi sensed no life in the mobile suits and turned her attention to the ship. Before it could resume its barrage, the mech positioned its hands together and pulled them behind its back. A blue ball of energy formed in its hands, which it used to fire a massive energy bolt at the ship. The bolt tore through the ship's shields, and blasted straight through it. Explosions rippled over the ship's hull before it finally detonated in a massive blast wave. Kimi watched the debris float around for a minuet.

"Computer... set course for the Nico1."

__

"Affirmative." 

Part 3

Kimi watched as hyperspace energy swirled around her Gundam. As she watched, her eyes lost focus and she felt lightheaded. She rubbed her forehead and looked forward again.

"Computer, what's the charge left on the nanites?"

__

"Three minuets, forty-two seconds."

"Aw... crap. Establish hypercom with Nico1."  
A picture of a blonde girl with cat ears appeared in front of her.

"Kimi, what do you need?"

"Aya? Where's Xavier?"

"He's not here right now, why?"

"I'm en route to Nico1 now. The nanites are about dead, and I'm going to need a pickup once I get to the system."

"All right, I'll have a recovery ship sent now. Xavier should be back within the hour."

"That's fine. I should be in the system in about ten min."

"Okay, see you soon." The picture disappeared.

"Computer, lock course to Nico1 and set auto-guidance."

__

"Affirmative."

She curled up into a ball and closed her ears. She set the nanites in her blood to a hibernation mode. She quickly fell asleep.

Kimi ran on all fours through a hallway. She wasn't more than six years old and frightened to death. A bullet caught her in the back of the leg. She cried out in pain and fell to floor. She turned to look at the two that had been chasing her. She couldn't see their faces, but she could tell they were human. One of them walked toward her slowly. Her eyes went big and hair started waving around.

"Stay away from me!" Echoed through the hall even though she didn't speak. The human convulsed slightly then exploded from the inside out, covering the walls and everything around in blood. She sat there without even blinking. The other human stepped back slowly. A bright light came from down the hall, and pink beam cut through the human's chest. A catguy with a portable beam rifle came to her. Two more with weapons came to her too.

"She's in shock." She heard one of them say.

"We have to get her out of her, before more of them come." The images slowly faded.

Kimi sat up in a bed and blinked for a second. She turned too the side to see Xavier standing next to her. She looked up at the two brown folded down ears on his head.

"Since when are you a neko?" She asked.

"I'm not.... I'm a dog."

"Dog? But, I... you... I mean.......?"

"The Republic captured me and turned me into a dog hoping to make a counter for Felinaeins." Kimi's tail puffed out and her claws extended. She hissed loudly and pounced on Xavier.

"No! No! I'm not going to hurt you. I'm good dog. No claws!" Kimi stopped growling and just sat on Xavier with her claws against his chest. "Look, I'm still the same me... just, with some extra parts. I'm still a supporter of Felinaeins."

"Hm, all right. I believe you."

Kimi got off Xavier and sat back on the bed. Xavier got off the ground and straightened his clothes.

"Where is the place that changed you?" Kimi asked.

"I'll upload it to your Gundam."

"Okay, and by the way, why were you standing next to my bed when I woke up?"

"Um, well.... you see.... I, was just worried about you..."

Kimi smiled at Xavier. "I'm so sure." Kimi got off her bed and walked through the door. She smiled to herself and made her way to the Gundam.

Catalyst emerged from hyperspace next to planet. The huge biomechanical mobile suit paused for a moment. Then the six fin-like wings unfolded and it accelerated toward the planet. As it did two huge cruisers came around both sides of it. Catalyst stopped and looked toward both cruisers as many mobile suits launched from them. Catalyst waited for all the mobile suits to launch. Then its wings extended to they're full lengths. In an instant, Catalyst appeared about fifty meters from where it had been, and all of the mobile suits and ships exploded. The glowing on the wings faded, and the energy sword that had not been there before dissipated. Kimi scanned the surface of the planet. Soon she found the base that had changed Xavier. Catalyst fired a massive bolt of energy at the base. After a second a blue explosion expanded across the planets surface, clearly visible from Catalyst's high orbit. After awhile the explosion and debris clouds faded, revealing thousands of kilometers of burnt terrain. The base had been completely decimated. Catalyst hovered for a minuet. Then entered into hyperspace.

Part 4

Felinaein cruisers dodged beam fire as they maneuvered around the massive Terran battleships. Mobile suits flew circles around each other. There was unrelenting fire from both sides, and occasionally a mobile suit would drop into the planets atmosphere. Despite the determination and dedication of the Felinaeins, they where losing. Xavier had joined the fight with his personal Gundam. Xavier was a good fighter, but the fight looked hopeless. Just as Admiral Nekosan was about to give the order to retreat, Catalyst emerged from hyperspace. Catalyst fired its homing lasers tearing apart Terran mobile suits. The Felinaeins went back into combat with renewed hope. The battle continued on for an hour. Then the Terran fleet began to focus all of their attack on Kimi. Kimi didn't want to risk the lives of anymore of the Felinaein crews, so she jumped to hyperspace. The Terran fleets followed her. She led them out of the system, where more reinforcements came against her. She fought hard, but against so many ships and mobile suits not even she stood a chance. Xavier's Gundam came from hyperspace just in time to see a beam shot brake through Catalyst's shields and tore one of it's arms off. He watched as continuous beam fire blasted armor and tore the mobile suit apart. He could almost hear her scream in pain. He became enraged, and then when into a berserker mode. The Gundam somehow reacted and began to glow brightly. He attacked the ships, drawing fire from Kimi. But his Gundam wasn't half as powerful as a Kimi's, he didn't stand a chance.

The half conscious Kimi watched as a shot took the Gundam's head off. She knew Xavier was in there, and tears ran down her cheeks as Xavier's Gundam floated lifelessly in space. Kimi could hear the orders of the Terran commander.

"Capture the Gundam Catalyst. I don't care what you do with the girl. Just make sure the pilot of the other Gundam is dead. Then we'll go finish off the rest of those damn cats."

All the rage and hatred Kimi had felt since she was young came into full effect. She felt herself gaining power as her mind slipped away. She screamed as she felt all of her power go out of control, and the Catalyst came back to life. Catalyst's damaged parts reformed instantly. It radiated a frightening glow as it's power surged. It's armor turned from a dull gray, into an intense silver. It formed two huge swords in it's hands and the wings turned blindingly bright. Xavier, still alive in his cockpit, watched in awe.

"Its Catalyst's ultimate form. It… was never meant… to do this. It really is… a God." he said before passing out.

The ships fired everything at once. Catalyst unmoving redirected all the fire back to them. The with one gesture it destroyed everything within several kilometers of itself. Then it transported Xavier's Gundam back to the Felinaein fleet. With Xavier gone, Catalyst's power surged. It created a massive wave of pure force that expanded for light-years in every direction destroying anything in its path. But the force was too much for Catalyst itself, tearing the all powerful Gundam apart completely.

Part 5

The Felinaein recovery teams converged an the last known location of Catalyst. The debris were mostly organic, and didn't match the damage the Gundam had done. It was found out that Catalyst had destroyed almost the entire Terran fleet. Amongst the twisted metal and shredded muscle the made up the Catalyst, was the core cockpit. The teams transported the capsule into the cargo bay. They found Kimi unconscious, but alive in the cockpit. They took her to the sickbay. Xavier ran into the sickbay as they where looking her over.

"Is she alright?" he said.

"She's in mental shock. She'll be out for a couple of days, but she should be fine."

"Okay. I'm going to stay with her."

"That's alright. The fleets will be on their way to Earth soon. The Republic surrendered."

"That's good. Not surprising considering Kimi destroyed all but a small percent of their fleet."

Xavier stayed by Kimi's side for the next three days. He kept up with the negotiations, even though he never left Kimi. Kimi opened her eyes and sat up. Xavier had his head laying against the bed. His hand was wrapped around hers. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. He slowly looked up at her and smiled.

"Kimi, you're awake." he said.

"Yeah, how long have you been here?"

"Four days almost. Since they picked you up."

"You've been here that long? What's been going on?"

"The Republic surrendered after you destroyed most of their fleet."

"Really, how have negotiations been going?"

"The Felinaeins got the planet and their recognition. And they are going to help the Republic rebuild and retrofit they're navy. The Felinaeins are also going to continue the development and production of they're navy."

"That's good." she said. Xavier stared at her silently.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I was just really worried about you. I was afraid you weren't going to wake up."

Kimi smiled at Xavier. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close.

"When I saw your Gundam get shot up I thought you were dead. I was so scared. I love you."

Xavier put his arms around Kimi. "I love you too."

Epilogue

Kimi sat in an open field surrounded by tall grass. In her arms she cradled her baby. She covered his dog ears as a huge battleship flew overhead, on it's way to orbit. She smiled as she felt a hand pass through her hair.

"You're late Xavier."

He smiled and sat down next to her. "Sorry about that. I got delayed with that new battleship launching. I hope you're not mad at me."

"I'm not mad. So how has the construction projects been going?"

"Right on schedule. We've even got some help from the Republic."

"Wow, I didn't think the humans would be that willing to help us."

"Yeah, there's a lot of resentment within the Republic and in the Terran Navy."

"I can imagine. I'm probably not to welcome on any human planet."

" I wouldn't worry about it. Besides, why would you ever want to leave here. This place is beautiful. Just like you."

She smiled. "Anyway, how long until the construction is completed?"

"Five more years at the most."

"Good, just in time for Clay to start school."

"Yeah, by the way, you never did tell me where you got that name."

"My most distant ancestor is Jessica Felinae, the first neko-jin. She married a man named Justin Colley. One of Justin's best friends was a man named Clay Staton. Clay, is one of your most distant ancestors."

"Really? Wow, I never knew that."

"They were both pilots of some of the first supertech Gundams. And by some twist of fate our families have been linked ever since."

"Funny how things work out isn't it."

He pulled her close and cuddled against her. "Yeah, funny."

****

The End


End file.
